fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Marinia
Marinia, formally referred to as the Kingdom of Marinia, also known as Mariña in Spanish (the country's largest language) is an island nation made of ten provinces. The country is a large island, politically considered part of the southwestern continent of Isis. Marinia is geographically located at the extreme far south part of the world, making it be a very icy country, especially during autumn and winter. At the northeast edge of the country, there is a high mountain range known as the Rolling Mountains. Majority of the population of the country resides at the northwest side of the island, where it is the least icy. The capital, Corazona, is a costal city in this area. At the more southern parts of the country, there is little civilization and majority of the area is taiga or tundra. Because of its lack of many areas with favorable living conditions, Marinia does not have much population. The entire country, as of a recent estimate, has 6.5 million civilians, with about 80% of them living in the metropolitan area of the capital city. The capital city has a population of 900 thousand while the entire metro has a population of 4 million. The largest city of the country is Menteya, which is the capital of the Corazona province. The country, however, is fairly economically stable. The country tends to try to stay neutral in wars or other arguments, though generally fails. Majority of the population, though the country is a monarchy, tends to lean towards being liberal in political debates. The country consists with having a powerful allyship with Rikaceti since 1895. Etymology The country's name comes from the name of the original queen of the nation, who was known as Marina. The name Marina has been passed down through generations and there has always in the country's history been a Queen Marina. The ending, -''ia'', comes from the common country ending that means land of. Literally, the country means Land of Marina. History The country was known to have natives since the beginning of time on the planet. However, people from Soupistan came along and used the island as a trading spot with the southwestern continent, encouraging the natives to leave the island. Pre-Revolution From approximately 1250 through up to 1750, Soupistan used the island of Marinia as a trading post with the southern and western sides of the southwest continent. They only used the northwest part of the island, but they had claims to the entire island. Natives were forced to move further south into the island, facing the cold weather. In 1752, Soupistanics began to realize the harsh conditions for the natives, and all decided together that they wished to start a revolution to make the island their own nation and to allow the Marinian natives to live in better conditions with the Soupistanic Marinians. In 1753, the island was temporarily known as Frigida, claiming to be its own nation. In 1754, the Soupistanic military fought a war against Frigidan forces. In 1756, the Frigidan forces were at an advantage and a truce was made between the two. Frigida became its own nation. Frigida and Monarchy of Marinia In 1761, the government was still being organized by the people of the nation. Marina Heartphilia, who helped fight in the war, was elected into power in May of that year. She was called the prime minister of the country until 1769, when her term supposedly was coming to an end. In panic, she consulted the government of the nation and decided that the country would become a monarchy. The people were not okay with this change, as they had fought in their revolution in order to become a government for the people. The people began rising again to start a revolution in 1770, though Queen Marina shut it down and ruled the country as queen. She renamed the country Marinia after herself, and thus started the monarchy of Marinia. A line of queens continued through the rest of the country's history, all named Marina after the first queen. Though the main point of Marinia gaining its independence was for the natives and new citizens to live in peace, the queen decided that she did not want any of the Marinian natives living in the urban areas of the country as of 1821. The tribes were forced to move into the southern area of the country, living in the cold once again. Marinia remained a monarchy through 1877, when the people began rioting again over their own freedoms. Queen Marina, this time, decided that something had to be done in order to make the citizens satisfied, and the nation of Marinia evolved into a constitutional monarchy, with the queen still being in power yet the people of the country still having a say in the government. Constitutional Monarchy of Marinia Marinia has remained a constitutional government since 1877, with a Queen Marina always being in power since then. In 1901, the country was split into ten provinces, based on the population of each of the provinces. In 1895, the country became allies with Rikaceti and Soupistan despite their former feuds. Their allyship with Rikaceti grew strong, and the two countries will assist each other in anything that the other needs help with. In 1903, the queen allowed the native Marinians to live in the northern provinces (though most of them stayed where they were). The country has been involved in wars and other international issues, though they claimed themselves as neutral as of 1968. Marinia's population rising was slow until about 1980, when its population had a boom and doubled in 1982. The population has been rising by about 100,000 per year since then. Geography Provinces Marinia is split up into ten different provinces plus its overseas territory. Environment Below shows the geographic regions of Marinia. In blue is urban, in dark red is mountain, in grey is taiga, and in white is tundra. Climate The table below shows the annual temperatures of the capital city of Marinia, Corazona. Keep in mind that the country is located in the southern hemisphere, so the winter months are what the northern hemisphere's summer months are. Foreign relations and international institutions Marinia has mutual allyship with trading and communication with countries such as Soupistan, Lumoshiland, Pabels, Minifraca, and Rikaceti. The country has a notably strong allyship with Rikaceti. Economy Languages Majority of the country (approximately 76%) speaks Spanish natively. The second most spoken language is English being approximately 21% that speaks it natively. A mere 2% of the population speaks French. 1% (coming from Rikaceti) speaks Rikacetic. 0.5% speaks Dutch. Finally, 0.3% speaks native Marinian (being the native tribes of the lower country) and 0.2% speaks other languages. Education Education in Marinia is for the most part provided publicly, being funded and overseen by the federal government. Education is within control of the federal government and can be modified to the country's needs. Marinian education follows its own system of years, with there being thirteen years to school, with the student starting when they are five years of age. The first four years are held at primary schools, the second four at central school, and the final five at high school. After completing these, Marinia follows the common concept of university, and allows students to study in other countries. In Marinia, school starts in March and ends in December, with there being approximately 180 days of school through the whole year. Health Energy, infrastructure and environment Urbanization Culture Politics Media Sports Cuisine